


Where They Belong

by brotherskywalker, shadowssuitme



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Han Wholo?, Incest, Light Angst, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Post-Star Wars: A New Hope, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Pregnancy, Romance, Sibling Incest, The Force Ships It, Twincest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherskywalker/pseuds/brotherskywalker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowssuitme/pseuds/shadowssuitme
Summary: After the Battle of Yavin, Leia overhears Luke using her as inspiration to get off and decides to help him out. Years later, long after the Battle of Endor, Luke returns the favor.





	Where They Belong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReyNaberrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyNaberrie/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: Leia overhears Luke using her as inspiration to get himself off and decides to help him out. He returns the favor.  
> Cowritten with [Redacted until author reveals]

Most of the resistance had left Yavin already, heading home, or to different, bright futures, but Luke stayed on a little longer. He stayed because the Death Star was gone, but the Empire wasn’t fully defeated. He stayed because the Alliance was still alive, still running, stronger than ever, and he wanted to be a part of it. He stayed because he had no where else to go; no home to return to. He stayed because that’s where Leia was and if he had to be somewhere in the universe, he wanted it to be somewhere near her.

The other night, they had celebrated together in this very pond. Without swimming suits they had slipped into the water naked, the planetlight the only illumination. Leia had taught him how to swim, and in the darkness he glimpsed enough of her soft, glowing skin to keep his imagination alive for months.

The base was largely deserted, but Luke still shared quarters with members of his squadron, so he returned to the small, private pond at night, to touch himself and pretend that it was Leia doing it; to fulfill the fantasy he could barely believe had nearly happened. He laid out on the shore, his trousers pulled down, to stare into the water where she’d gracefully moved, parting the darkness with her luminous body. “Leia,” he whispered as he remembered, his voice as soft as a prayer.

Leia couldn’t sleep.

She had been asleep. Deep asleep, without even dreams. Then, all at once, someone was calling her name in the heat of passion, and she awoke, startled, her body aching as if someone had left off touching it at the height of her pleasure. She sat up in bed in her private quarters, wondering if it had been a dream. 

Of course it had. No one else was there.

Needing cold water and solitude, she hurried down the short dirt path in her nightgown to the small pond where she went many nights to skinny dip alone; the place where she had taken Luke once. She’d never found anyone else there upon arrival, and had come to think of the spot as hers alone.

In the planetlight, she could just make out a figure lying on the beach.

It whispered her name.

As she realized what was happening, her throat tightened, her body responding.

“Luke?” she called softly into the darkness.

“ _Leia_ ,” he echoes, but he isn’t responding to her. He is lost in his own passion, unaware that the voice in his head is actually real. It feels real though, and it helps his hands speed up their touch. His toes curl into the wet sand. It’s almost as if he can feel Leia’s actual touch on his body.

If Leia weren’t so caught up in the vision of the beautiful boy before her, she might have laughed, realizing he still didn’t know she was there. She approached carefully, not wanting to scare him off, and when she was finally standing beside him, crouching down, she said, “Luke, if you wanted me, you just had to say so.”

His eyes, which weren’t quite closed, suddenly fly open. He focuses them on her face, startled to see her there. “Leia!” He sits up bolt right, not having processed what she said, only aware of being caught literally red handed. It’s dark, but his blush burns his cheeks. “I didn’t… I mean, it’s not…” He fumbles, then trails off because she’s so beautiful and looking at him so kindly, with such love and warmth in his eyes. He wants to bury his head in the sand and to also drown himself in her eyes. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Leia soothes softly, reaching for him. “I’ll go if you want. You’re not doing anything wrong. But....” She cups his face gently in her hands. “But I don’t want to go. Let me help you.” She draws his face to hers and kisses him.

For one moment, Luke doesn’t respond, too shocked to even breathe. Then, something happens between them. A spark ignites that had had kindled nearly dormant between them. He comes to life in an instant, grabbing her and pulling her close, kissing her back with a hungry ferocity that startles even him.

Leia has not expected him to change so quickly. He’s a virgin, she thinks, and she had expected him to be shy and shrinking, but he clearly wanted her as much as she wanted him. In a way, it’s so lucky that she found him like this. “I want you,” she whispers, kissing down his neck as he moans helplessly. Her hands reach for his cock, encouraged when he arches his hips up to meet her. 

“Leia,” he gasps again, in lust and disbelief. Eyes he doesn’t even remember closing open to stare at her; to drink in her face and the look there that so perfectly, impossibly matches his own. He can scarcely breathe. “I should’ve said something… I thought…” But her hands are on him—not just on him, but on his aching cock—and he can’t think at all. “Oh, _Leia_ …”

“It’s okay. It’s really okay.” She takes one hand off his body to guide it to hers, helping him touch her breasts through her thin nightgown.

He takes to that quickly, eagerly, her body so warm and his so relatively cold from the water—he’s often cold, especially at night. “You’re so warm,” he says, and that leads him back to kissing her again, sinking into her supple warmth. He pulls her against him unconsciously needing to be closer to her.

She ends up falling into him, purposely and yet accidentally straddling him, but not touching his cock with her body yet. They kiss as they roll in the sand. “I’ll be warm for you,” she breathes, wiggling her nightgown off. “Touch me. Everywhere.”

Her weight against him is by far the most delicious feeling he’s ever had, and the heat he feels from her promises even more. His hands explore her hips, her thighs, the flat plane of her stomach, ghosting up to cup her breasts, hesitant and yet strong. He’s sure he’s dreaming, but he doesn’t dare stop. “You’re incredible,” he breathes, staring up at her, ringed by a halo made from the planet hanging over her head.

She smiles, beaming unabashedly at him. “ _You_ are. Honestly, I didn’t think you wanted me. I thought....” she thought a lot of things. She’s a princess, born to greatness, and not having grabbed it like he has. Besides, he’s so young.... “How old are you?” she asks suddenly, worried, maybe, that he’s too young, that it’s not appropriate. She’d wondered before, though she’d always found him completely lovely.

Luke can barely think, and doesn’t know how she can be coherent. It takes him several seconds to truly process her question, and only her expectant face helps him replay her words back to him. “Nineteen!” he laughs, pulling her close for another kiss. He thinks he’s never tasted something so sweet; he’s absolutely addicted.

Leia’s also nineteen, so she decides whatever she’d been worried about isn’t important, and she falls back into his clumsy but wonderful kisses. The way he touches her is filled with more unbridled passion than she’s ever felt from anyone, and it’s contagious. “Oh, Luke,” she gasps. “I want you inside me....”

“Leia,” he gasps, and just hearing her say his name, and words like that, make his whole body tremble. He’s excited but embarrassed. “I don’t have… I mean, I’ve never…” His eyes meet her, full of desire. “I want to.”

“It’s okay,” she whispers. “I’ll take care of you. Let me.” She rocks her hips against his, and he’s so close to her, almost inside of her body, and it already feels electric. 

“Leia!” he gasps, clutching her. His eyes remained locked on hers as he helps pull her closer, close, and then he’s touching her heat, her wetness, and he lets out a soft, incredible moan as he pushes into her.

Leia’s smiling and gasping, her fingers digging into Luke’s skin, her mouth touching feathery kisses to his neck. “How do I feel?” she asks softly.

Luke gasps, breathless, already so close he’s going to explode. “Leia,” he manages to say, which is nothing like answering the question, but it the holiest name he knows, the highest praise, the pinnacle of his life. He’s is in rapture, worshipping her.

The intensity of this moment is unlike anything Leia has ever experienced, and she’s not sure why. He’s completely fumbling and inexperienced, and yet there’s something about the worshiping yet excited way he touches her and says her name that makes her feel that this is the most wonderful lovemaking anyone’s ever experienced. It’s as if she can feel his pleasure as well as her own. She bites his neck until he gasps.

That’s all it takes; Leia’s encouraging touch, her hands on his body, her breasts pressed against his chest, and then, with a moaning gasp of love and embarrassment, he releases inside her, spurting thick and heavy, trembling with the intensity of it. The stars fade overhead, dulled compared to the radiance shining between them.

Leia realizes he’s coming, and she’s not really surprised it’s happening so soon, but she is, admittedly, a little disappointed. They’d only made love for moments. 

But her reflections only last for a split second because, to her surprise, she comes with him, helplessly moaning and shuddering in his embrace.

Luke holds her in place as they come together, feeling the moment she joins him. It’s as if they connect in a way he only dreamed was possible. Their souls feel as if they merge into one, combining like two drops of water meeting. When she comes it pulls him into a stronger orgasm, which he feels pulls her along to a deeper one. It pulses in time with their hearts, dragging on and on, endlessly until they’re both shaking and panting on the shore, basking in the glow of each other’s pleasure.

Leia gazes at him in disbelief. “I’ve... never felt anything like that before,” she whispers, caressing his face softly. “Are you all right?”

Luke can only smile, and it’s like the sun coming out. “I’ve never, ever felt better.” Nothing has even come close to comparing, not even making that final shot on the Death Star. “That was… amazing. I had no idea it could be… so… so intense.”

She laughs softly. “Neither did I,” she admits, then snuggles into his chest. “Hold me.”

He holds her, bewildered and happy, until their hearts finally calm, and their breathing returns to normal, and the stars settle back in the sky. He’s not sure what the future holds, but with Leia in his arms it feels bright and promising.

The rest of the base evacuates the next day, and Luke and Leia are separated.

In her solitude, Leia can’t stop thinking about the incredible feeling she had when she and Luke were united. But she also wonders if he is, in fact, too young—too sweet and naïve—for her. She wonders if she has anything to offer him of herself, with all her energy given to her mourning and to the Alliance. She knows if they’re together, their togetherness will take a great deal of her focus, and she doesn’t have enough to spare him. Besides, he’s too young. It doesn’t matter that they’re the same age. He’s too young. She’ll break his innocent heart, one way or another. She knows it.

Days turn into weeks. When she and Luke are reunited, she’s stiff and businesslike. Any pain that causes him she knows it won’t be as bad as what she’d do to him down the line if they were lovers. This way at least he’s protected and she can go about her work.

She still thinks about it, though. Every night. Even after she falls in love with Han, she thinks about Luke crying her name, about his soft skin on the cold beach. Something about it had seemed almost like the fulfillment of a prophesy, and the fact that she doesn’t understand why only makes her fixate on it all the more.  
\--

A thousand years later, when the Empire has been defeated _again_ , and Luke’s father is burned and reunited with the Force again, and the terrible truth between Luke and Leia is known, Luke finds the wounds from that single night with her still have not healed. More than six years have passed and he has spent countless hours meditating, dedicating himself to the Jedi Order to quell his heart, and yet on days when he is alone and the galaxy is quiet, his chest still tightens with long yearning.

His love remains, if not platonic than at least celibate, and he celebrates with his friends. He buries his jealousy, his grief, his lust. But the love remains, and most nights it becomes so strong his fingers betray him and he gasps into the pillows in shame, replaying the fantasy of that night and variations on it until he burns with shameful release, not daring to speak her name, yet knowing who it’s for all the same.

It’s not that Leia doesn’t love Han. 

It’s not that he doesn’t love her.

He clearly knows she wants Luke—he’s said so—but she reassures and reassures him that she doesn’t, and he believes her. That’s not what does it, either.

It happens sometime after Endor, when they’re discussing their relationship, the future of “what happens now?” Han only wants to stay with the Alliance until they’re no longer needed, and then go back into business for himself; maybe something more respectable, but still for himself. He wants to be his own boss. He wants to manage his own time. And, he wants her to come with him. He can’t be swayed, and keeps talking about how they can be free together.

“You don’t owe them anything. You’ve paid your dues.”

“I can’t leave my work, Han. It will never be finished.”

“Sweetheart, you can do whatever you want.” 

She licks her lips. “There are only two things I really want. To keep working for the Alliance is one of them.”

She’s explained the truth, that Luke’s her brother. But Han still sighs and says, “Luke the other?”

She reflects grimly that there might be three things she really wants. “No.”

“Well, whatever the other is ain’t me.”

“It could be. I want... a family. A partner and children.”

She’s never seen him look so sad. In the end, the answer is the same as it always has been: I love you, but I think we’ll just make each other miserable in the end.

They don’t storm out of each other’s lives. They talk it out for hours—days—weeks—months, until they’re eventually absolutely sure. They want different things. Irrevocably different things.

Han leaves. 

It’s not explicitly goodbye forever, but they don’t make plans to speak again. They both decide to try to find their happiness, separately.

She’s alone in bed, on an Alliance space station because she had nowhere else to go. Luke is there too, two orphans anchoring themselves to what little they’ve found to keep them afloat, but they’ve kept a safe distance most of the time. She can’t sleep, knowing that Han was right to go but feeling alone and distracted and cold without him beside her.

Luke senses her even when he tries not to. Sometimes, so strongly he had to actively block her out or else go mad from the connection. It’s gotten easier with time, but no less lonely. On some very rare, very lonely occasions, against his better judgment, he opens that connection to feel her. Sometimes, like tonight, he does it intentionally, knowing her habits.

When he makes the connection tonight, he’s shocked to find her thinking not of Han or some faceless, handsome man, but of a sandy-haired farmboy from a desert world, cold in the black water of Yavin’s forest moon, but burning brightly within. Luke isn’t sure it’s him; it should be him, he thinks, but he was never so pure and white and innocent. He was never so idealized.

Yet as the fantasy plays out, he finds himself compelled, pulling on a flight suit to wander the space cold halls of the station, letting the warmth of Leia’s heart draw him closer and closer to the quarters he’s never let himself visit. When he arrives at her door, he places his hand on the entrance panel, not yet daring to key entry, but unable to turn away. He almost thinks he can hear her through the bulkhead walls.

She does hear him.

Her hands are both between her legs, gasping his name silently, but when his hand rests on the panel, she darts out of her cold bed, placing hands warmed by her own body on the door. She knows he’s there, but she has to steady herself a moment before she answers. At last, she hits the open control, still startled to find him with burning blue eyes, at once apologetic and needful. “Hi,” she breathes. 

Part of Luke is shocked to see her there; that she felt his presence without him announcing himself. The rest of him knows. She’s as strong in the Force as he is, when she wants to be. Of course she knew he was there. He remains statuesque a moment, staring at her, and then he smells the heat of her arousal, and his will becomes undone. He doesn’t know how to explain why he’s there, or what he expects. All he manages to say is, simply, “ _Leia_ ,” in a way that is both a whisper and a prayer.

She pushes into him, pulling him into her room, letting the door close behind her. “Luke,” she returns, practically falling into his arms. “You’re the only thing that’s ever made sense to me,” she says, letting him feel her despair, and her happiness at realizing, and her confusion as to what it all means.

Her words make his core tremble, and the weight of her body in his arms and the ache in her voice undo him. “Leia,” he whispers again, loving and soft. “Leia… you’re the only thing I’ve ever wanted. Even now…” Neither time nor the truth has changed his feelings at all.

She’s not a monster. He understands. “Hold me,” she moans lowly. Echoing that night long ago, nuzzling her face close to his neck. 

It’s only been seven years, but Luke feels that single night they spent together was a lifetime ago. It happened to a different person; a boy replaced now by a world-weary man. When he gathers her into his arms, it’s with the hunger and passion of a thousand lonely nights spent dreaming of her. She’s so hot in his arms it almost burns, and yet he thinks now that he has her he can never again let her go. “I love you,” he breathes in her ear damning and freeing himself in one breath.

Her bewilderment and shock only last a moment until she looks up, laughing helplessly as she says, “I love you so much.”

They’re of one mind. They’re of one heart. They always have been. They’re twins, and they belong together. All this time they’ve been torturing themselves needlessly in order to agree to some taboo that never needed to exist in the first place. It feels foolish now, knowing the truth. Luke pulls her against him, crushing his mouth to hers, pouring his love and passion into the kiss, and promising so much more. His fingers on her hips start gathering up her nightgown, bunching up the hem in his hands as he exposes her thighs bit by bit.

She’s already soaking wet, and she knows both of them already knew that. She’d been touching herself for half an hour already, thinking of him, and as he presses into her, she realizes he’d certainly been thinking of her as well. “I want you. I’ve always wanted you. I’m sorry.”

“No apologies,” Luke breathes, bending his face to kiss her neck, which leads to him biting her skin the moment his hands run out of gown and touch upon her hot, bare flesh. “We weren’t ready.” He’s not sure they’re ready now, but there’s a chance. All he knows is that he needs to be with her, _in_ her, combined with her. He needs to hold her as tightly to him as humanely possible, and never let go. 

His hands grip her buttock and lift, and she obligingly wraps her legs around his waist. He can feel her heat through his trousers and it makes him weak in the knees. It takes only a matter of seconds to cross to her bed, carrying her, before he’s lying her down as he climbs over top her. His hands join hers as they frantically, needfully unzip his flightsuit.

“Are we ready now?” she asks. Her hands are in his pants, and she doesn’t feel any fear. She just wants to hear him say it. That he’s ready. 

Luke meets her gaze. “I’m ready. I think the only time I am is when I’m with you.”

She nods, surprisingly solemn all of a sudden, but then falls back into his arms, kissing him breathless, removing the rest of his clothes. “It’s always been you,” she whispers. “It will always be you.” She gazes at his bare body, then pulls him under the blankets with her, inviting him into her. 

“Leia,” he says in that way of his, which is worship and praise all at once. They’ve made love before, but somehow this feels like the first time. It’s certainly the first time with all the truth on the table. Her words water his withered soul, and he doesn’t think he needs to tell her the same is true for him, but he does. “There’s no one else,” he says as he positions them. “There could never be anyone else.”

“I know,” she whispers. It’s obvious, but they need to say it out loud anyway. “I know, Luke.” She bites his neck, then cries out a little when his body joins with hers. She’s wanted this again since it first happened, this depth of connection and height of pleasure she’s never had with anyone else. With him, they’re on equal ground. He’s all but a virgin, and the way she feels when he touches her is so far removed from her expectations of lovemaking that she might as well be just as inexperienced as he is. “I want us to be together,” she whispers as he rocks against her. “Am I too late?” 

“Never,” Luke says, gasping beautifully as they join, as their bodies merge, and sink into each other, they way they were meant to. The flood of light and peace and serenity and certainty almost take him over the edge like it had when he was nineteen and touching her for the first time. He’s older now, and though not much more experienced sexually, he is wiser, calmer. More determined. He wants it to last; wants to feel the depths they can reach together. “It will never be too late for this… the way you make me feel… like I wasn’t alive before now…”

She’s trembling with the intensity and perfection of it, and her body can’t press close enough to his. It’s almost as if knowledge of their parentage set them free to be themselves, because they understand now that who they are is one and the same. They make love in a fury, almost; a panic, yet they take their time, drawing it out. The whole time, their arms hold and hold as if they’re worried they’ll be separated again as they were in the beginning. They’ve found each other. That matters more than anything else ever could. 

Luke holds her tightly as they make love, desperate not to let her go, aching to keep connected to her as deeply as possible. “I’m inside you,” he breathes, staring into her eyes in wonder and awe. He rolls them over in the bed, until he’s on top and he can fold her legs back, to push himself even deeper. Every millimeter he gains is worth it. “I’m inside you,” he gasps again, thrusting harder, more passionately, spurned by her pleasure of it. “And I want _more_ …”

“You’re more inside me than anyone ever has been,” she breathes. “I’m yours. I’ve never belonged to anyone else. I’m yours.” She kisses him, moaning softly. “I want to give you more. I want to give you all of me.”

He holds her as he makes love to her, kissing her as their bodies connect over and over again, until they reach a tempo where the pleasure and the intensity and the passion seem to boil up inside him, and he knows he’s going to explode. He moves his mouth to her ear, breathing hot and needy as he makes love to her. “I want to fill you,” he gasps, knowing the taboo of it and perhaps even the risk, and not caring. He needs it. He needs to fill her and know that part of him is still inside her, even after they’ve finished. “I _need_ to fill you.”

“I could,” she gasps, barely able to focus, because she’s feeling all he feels and all she feels again in a feedback loop and nothing has ever been so wonderful. “I could get pregnant....”

Luke finds that doesn’t cause the revulsion he thought it would. Instead, it just stiffens his already solid hard cock. He doesn’t have the ability to feel shamed about that. The only thought is how wonderful it would be to become a father; to have Leia mother his children. It would be the ultimate combing of their souls back into one. “Yes,” he hears himself gasping. “You could get pregnant…”

She smiles at his words, relieved that he likes the idea and surprised that it only increases her own arousal. “I could get pregnant,” she repeats. He’ll take care of her if she does. They’ll be happy. “We’ll belong to each other even more.”

“Our souls combined again,” he says, feeling her wetness increasing, her body opening up somehow even more for him at the words, and knowing this is the right path for them. “Our own family,” he gasps. “You and me, and our children.” He feels himself teetering on the edge. “Take me into you,” he gasps. “Take all of me, my love… take it.” He gasps in her ear. “Make a baby.”

His words cause her whole body and cunt to go into convulsions, and she bucks up hard into him, demanding his seed, feeling a purpose more intense and right than any she ever has in her life. Join with Luke, forever. As she knows now the Force intended. She doesn’t muffle her screams of ecstasy, and neither does he his.

Her reaction pulls him over the edge, and soon he is blasting into her, filling her with his promised seed, and each contraction from her orgasm pulls another thick rope out of him into her. His moans and cries of ecstasy fill the room, as does the light of their union, as if the universe itself is celebrating their final acceptance of their fate. He rocks into her as he empties, ensuring not a drop is spilled. “That’s it,” he finally manages to say. “That’s it. Take all of me…” The moment feels more rewarding and fulfilling and important than anything he’s ever done before. It is his culmination of his life’s work, and if he never made love to her again this would be the greatest thing he’d ever done. “Oh, Leia,” he breathes, trembling and burning with the intensity of their union. “Leia, Leia, Leia.”

Nothing in Leia’s life has ever made her so happy, and yet she bursts into tears as soon as they’ve both come down. “I can’t lose you after this. We have to be together. Promise me. There has to be a way. We’ll hide it—or if we can’t, we’ll show it off brazenly and be damned together.”

Luke cradles her, holding her, covering her with kisses. “I’ll never leave you,” he promises. “No matter what. You’re all that matters. I know that now.” He kisses her again and again. He’s been through war, fought the Emperor, lost everything and more. Nothing will keep him from being with Leia and carrying for her—and their family, should it emerge—for the rest of their days. Nothing is more important.

“You’ll come with me to Coruscant?” she asks. “We’ll be a family?”

The thought of a life on Coruscant fills Luke with a kind of dread, but envisioning every night like this, with Leia at his side through it all, his lover and his light, maybe with a children or two along the way, he thinks it might not be so bad. He nods. “I’ll go. Wherever you go, I’ll be there.”

“Hold me,” she says contently, and her aching soul feels healed for the first time since Alderaan. Luke is her family, in every possible way. And he’s not going anywhere without her. What ever happens, they’re where they belong. Together, as family.


End file.
